Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT!
'''Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT! '''is an attraction at Disney California Adventure in Hollywood Land. It is a retheme of The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror using the same infrastructure and ride system but is instead themed after the Guardians of the Galaxy franchise. For Halloween Time, a new overlay for the ride, Guardians of the Galaxy - MONSTERS AFTER DARK! starts at sundown. Development Announced at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con, the attraction replaced The Twilight ZoneTower of Terror, which closed on January 3, 2017. It is the first Disney attraction based on Marvel Comics characters in the United States, and will be followed by a Marvel themed area, located at the soon to be closed A Bug's Land at Disney California Adventure. Chris Pratt, Zoe Saldana, Dave Bautista, Benicio del Toro, and Bradley Cooper reprise their roles as Star-Lord, Gamora, Drax, The Collector, and the voice of Rocket, respectively. Due to Marvel's 1994 contract with Universal Parks & Resorts(pre-dating Disney's 2009 purchase of Marvel Entertainment), the Marvel brand is not allowed to be used as part of the ride's title or advertising. James Gunn directed all of the scenes involving the cast. Tyler Bates, composer of the Guardians of the Galaxy films, wrote the incidental music for the attraction's queue. The attraction also features six songs for the ride's six drop profiles, some of which were suggested by Gunn. * "Hit Me with Your Best Shot" by Pat Benatar * "Give Up The Funk" by Parliament * "Born to Be Wild" by Steppenwolf * "I Want You Back" by The Jackson 5 ** "Free Ride" by The Edgar Winter Group ** "Burning Love" by Elvis Presley Cast ** Chris Pratt as Peter Quill / Star-Lord ** Zoe Saldana as Gamora ** Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer ** Fred Tatasciore as Groot (voice) ** Bradley Cooper as Rocket (voice) ** Benicio del Toro as Taneleer Tivan / The Collector ** Pom Klementieff as Mantis ** Stan Lee as himself * Seth Green as Howard the Duck (voice) Plot The attraction is based on The Collector’s Fortress. The Collector, Taneleer Tivan has captured The Guardians of the Galaxy and imprisoned in his collection. Rocket Racoon has escaped as is relying on the guests to board the Gantry Lift to help The Guardians of the Galaxy escape. Queue and Preshow Guests enter the main floor which is meant to resemble the interior of the Collector's archive. The archive itself houses a number of interactive artifacts. A video plays on loop of the Collector and his new assistant revealing that they have a new addition to the Tivan Collection, the Guardians of the Galaxy themselves. It's revealed through their banter that the Guardians, specifically Peter Quill, were tricked into coming to visit as they thought they too were going to be given a tour of the facility. The Collector has their glass cases electrified so that the team cannot escape, yet Rocket is still determined to get out (and later, it is revealed that he managed to escape his case). The Collector reveals to the guests that they can access the facility due to their hands being coded into the system and all they have to do is raise their hands to be scanned. Afterwards, the guests are led into the Collector's office where another video of himself begins playing. Suddenly Rocket, portrayed through an audio animatronic, enters the room through a vent and hijacks the video to explain his plan for rescuing his friends. The guests will use their access passes (their hand scan) to enter the gantry lift while Rocket rides on top to blow up the generator so that the Guardians, as well as the other creatures in the collection, can escape. The Guardians will then reunite with Mantis who will arrive with their ship so that they can make a quick getaway. On his way out of the Collector's office, Rocket grabs Quill's walkman. Attraction After guests are seated in the gantry lift, the Collector tells the riders that "this is the moment you've been waiting for." However, Rocket unplugs the system and inserts Quill's walkman starting one of the songs listed above. The lift quickly rises up to the generator room where Rocket blows it up, opening the cages and freeing the team, but also cutting the power to the gantry lift. Rocket tries to regain control as the lift accelerates up and down, and guests see the Guardians entangled in various situations, as well as getting a brief view of Disneyland. Rocket finally restores power and the lift drops down to show the Guardians reunited along with Mantis and Cosmo the Spacedog. The Guardians thank the guests, but as the lift resets itself, Drax is heard wondering why they should be thanking the guests as all they did was sit through the whole ordeal and did not actually do any fighting. The Wilhem Scream is heard at the end of the ride. As guests leave the gantry lift and exit down a corridor, the sounds of the escaping creatures can be heard. The Collector can be heard over the intercom, upset over the loss of the Guardians and his creatures. Howard the Duck can also occasionally be heard, mocking the Collector's misfortune and bidding guests farewell. There are six different versions of the ride, each with its own song, visuals, and drop sequence. The six songs, and their sequences, are as follows. * "I Want You Back" - The Jackson 5 (1969): The first scenario is of the Guardians jumping from their confinement, only for Drax to get captured by a tentacled monster The second scenario shows Quill kicking a rat-like creature into the cages before being attacked by a group of them. * "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" - Pat Benatar (1980): The first scenario shows Peter Quill shooing away the tentacled monster, ending with the both of them and Gamora (who is in the same scenario) running from a fleet of security drones. The next scenario shows a giant, gargoyle-esque monster jumping up and roaring at the guests. Drax jumps out of the creature's mouth, punches it on the nose and laughs. He then says to the guests, "You're welcome!" * "Give Up The Funk" - Parliament (1975): The first scenario has Quill and Gamora in the tentacles of the tentacled monster, with Quill and Gamora asking Rocket for help. The following scenario shows Quill kicking a rat-like creature into the cages before being attacked by a group of them. * "Free Ride" - The Edgar Winter Group (1973): The first scenario is of the Guardians shooting at the oncoming attacks before Baby Groot pushes a red button that turns off the artificial gravity. The next scenario, respectively, shows everything floating while Quill tells Baby Groot to press the button that puts on the artificial gravity. He does, but everything in the collection falls, including the Gantry Lift. * "Burning Love" - Elvis Presley (1972): The first scenario is of the Guardians jumping from their confinement, only for Drax to get captured by the tentacled monster. The second scenario shows the giant, gargoyle-esque monster jumping up and roaring at the guests. Drax jumps out of the creature's mouth, punches it on the nose and laughs. He then says to the guests, "You're welcome!" * "Born to Be Wild" - Steppenwolf (1968): The first scenario has Quill and Gamora in the tentacles of the tentacled monster, with Quill and Gamora shouting at Rocket for help. The following scene, respectively, shows Quill shooing away the monster, ending with the both of them and Gamora (who is in the same scenario) running from a fleet of security drones. Category:Attractions Category:Disney California Adventure attractions Category:The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror Category:Marvel Category:Halloween Time at The Disneyland Resort Category:Holiday Overlays